I Can't Breathe
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: HieixBotan Get to the surface or go under and die... Oneshot! Spanks pages updated for past reveiwers!
1. The Only Chapter!

**I Can't Breathe**

**By Jabber-Nut**

Nut: Hi everyone! Welcome to my 3rd YuYu Hakusho story. This story is a one shot but if you leave me a review saying have a sequel or prequel I have a couple ideas for each.

Semi-Somethin': This story was written while she was in history and she was watching a really sad history movie so is story was born out of her sadness.

Shawlynn: (Stares at ceiling)

Nut: Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The only chapter!**

In a cave, that is known to be scared, a shallow river glissened with no help from the sun or moon's rays. The night was clear when Botan approached the cave seeking that special someone close to her heart. She came to the entrance but stayed close to the wall. There was no need. Inside, the walls were lined with blue crystals who got asstiance from the water's surface illuminating the darkness. Botan walked in along the river before she found her first true love. "Hiei!" He was lying face down in the water with only his pants on with what looked to be a few battle scars. Botan, without hesitating, ran to Hiei through the river and fell on her knees before his head. "Hiei!" she cried turning him on his side.

"Botan..." he said softly.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were... you were..." she kissed him on the lips for relief he would live.

"I can't go Botan, put me down to rest."

"No! I love you Hiei! I cannot kill you."

"You love Yusuke more than me. If I die you can love him knowing I said I wanted you to."

"My heart would be split in two. You will die when I die with you."

"Botan..."

"No Hiei, I decided. I will rest in peace with you in this cave forever."

"I will not try to change your mind, but these crystals grant wishes to couples who are close to death. Make a wish."

"I will Hiei." Botan crawled to Hiei's side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again as they both submerged under the water. _'I wish for Hiei to live beyond this day.'_

'_Gods. Botan loves Yusuke. Make sure she lives with him without a heart for me. Having her remember us lying here together, dying slowly would be the worst thing to happen to her.' _Hiei completed his wish and waited for the crystals to react.

The crystals lit up causing the water's temperature to drop. One of Hiei and Botan's wishes were randomly selected and granted. Hiei's wish was granted. He fell into a deep sleep while the waters froze over and passed away painlessly. Botan's memories were erased never again to remember the love she almost died for. She was transported to Yusuke's house and they fell passionly in love.

5 years later Botan and Yusuke are still protected by Hiei's selfless wish. He still lies underneath the water, crystalized, where is soul was sealed before it could leave for the spirit world. Now his soul swims the waters of the cave and no one knows he is lost forever.

**END:**

Nut: I can't believe I wrote that!

Semi-Somethin': You scared me when you said you were going to write a romance story.

Shawlynn: (Is crying)

Nut: Are you crying? (Points and laughs) The mean one actually cries!

Shawlynn: Shut up! It was sad!

Semi-Somethin': Well thats not true. The readers/authors have to tell us if its sad.

Nut: Alright readers. (Starts who wants to be a millionaire music) Who must decide either A. Stay in romance, you're good at it. B. You suck! Or C. Anything you want to say... alright times up! Please R&R!

(Gone in a flash!)


	2. Spanks page 1

**Spanks**

**From Jabber-Nut**

Nut: This is my thank you page to all my reviewers, I don't think its against the rules so I'm going to write this.

**Chimaira009:** Well SAD is what I was going for and my liking for Botan is slowly slipping. OMG! Your story is the best I've ever read how could I not support it! Thank you for saying I'm a great author but an author still has a lot to learn from others.

**Kitsune Alchemist: **Thanks for the review and I did make a sequel to this just I'm thinking about not continuing because my liking for Botan is slowly slipping. As you can tell your story Outcast is on my favs. You must continue it.

**Heartluv: **I guess I was going for sweet... but more sad. Sadly I don't know what angst is... (cries because of patheticness)

**Embargo: **Sad... what I was going for... thank you! I was trying out the new genre because Ripper-Roo said I would be good at it. Yeah, read more of my stories more reviews for me! Yay! (Jumps up and down with joy)

Nut: Thanks to you all again.

Shawlynn: She's happy now...

Semi-Somethin': For all of you that read this then the sequel, tell her if she should continue.

Spring-Bomb: (stares into space) Bomb?

From Us and I

Later days!


	3. Spanks page 2

**I Can't Breathe**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Wow, another SPANKS page to all my loyal reviewers! Yay! Go U!

**DXG:** This story has been labeled many things... short, sad, cute, stupid, dumb, I could go on forever so don't make me! Yeah... I has bored in history and I just my account so I was thinking up a brain storm of ideas! Thank you for the reviews on both of my one-shots even though I erased Smile. I was enjoying the smores I was making from the flames... hehehehe...

**Hiei's Ice Maiden: **It was dumb? That's funny because a lot of peeps said it was good.

**Mithos9876:** Actually I didn't steal my pen name from a video game. My friends just call me Jabber-Nut because I talk way too much and I'm a nutcase. So yeah... I never played Tales of Simphonia before. Yes I can actually imagine them kissing because I was being I need a lover for Hiei mood.

**Vindiva: **Sad... the word I love to here... when describing this story. Yes, Hiei might be OOC to some people because I LOVE to give Hiei a personality unlike most people on this site. He's always moody and grumpy in other stories he should be passionate and still be able to have his rough attitude. So to me he wasn't out of character.

**Shadow: **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I revive him in the sequel! Please read it!

Nut: Thank you to all of you!

Shawlynn: Way to many people make her day...

Semi-Somethin': Peese read the sequel to this! Its call Dead but Alive... The Nut is experiencing some difficulties actually getting people to read it.

Spring-Bomb: Review or shoe? Take your pick.

Shawlynn: Translation review or she will stick a bomb in your shoe.

Spring-Bomb: Like this... (sticks stick of dynamite in Shawlynn's shoe)

Shawlynn: Ahahahahahahahaha! Get it off! Get it off!

_**Bang!**_

Shawlynn: I hate you... (dies) x.x

Nut: (pokes body with stick)

Semi-Somethin': O.O'... Am I the only one sane? I mean Shawlynn's temporarily dead, The Nut is poking her with a stick, and Spring-Bomb is devising an evil plan to blow up the world with the world's smallest bomb to get in the genius world records. THERE WON'T BE ANY RECORDS TO BE RECORDED BY! (Sighs) Please review...

(Brought to you by; MY insane but not crazy mind!)

Nut: Laters! POKE!


	4. Spanks page 3

**Spanks**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Jabber-Nut: Hi all! This is (starts counting on fingers) my 3rd Spanks page!

Shawlynn: Woo hoo... -.-

Semi-somethin': Can you guys take it from here? Spring-Bomb has past out and I'm going to put her in her room OK?

Jabber-Nut: Okay...

Shawlynn: YES TAKE HER! DO WHAT YOU MUST! JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

Jabber-Nut: (Tackles Shawlynn to ground) Do you want her to wake up!

Shawlynn: (muffled) sorry...

Semi-Somethin': Spanks to...

**Demon of all:** How can my story be good and bad? I don't get it! Of course, I'm the densest person in the world! Thank you!

Jabber-Nut: LATERS!

(Brought to you by: E.F.F.M.M.)

(Story of the day: **"Paranoia" by Ripper-Roo in the YUYU HAKUSHO section)**


	5. Spanks page 4

1**I Can't Breathe**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hello!

Spring-Bomb: What do ya know! It's another Spanks page to all the reviewers!

Shawlynn: Whoop-dee-do... can I go home now?

Nut: NO!

Shawlynn: Darn it...

Semi-Somethin': This is for you!

Dark-Ego: Enjoy it or else!

Sugar-Jak: What's the or else?

Dark-Ego: Uh... they... don't?

Sugar-Jak: (Sigh)

**Darkestheartofafiredemon:** Well, I hate you too. And I like Spongebob so your flame is just plain stupid.

**4-is-lovely:** Wow, you and the person above must either be the same people or grew up without manners. FYI, the other chapters are spanks pages not the story you dingbat! And if you don't like the pairing... then don't read this story. It's plainly in the summary or it should be.

**Lw117149: **So the story was cool and I'm messed up? That's confusing. This spanks page goes to you for no reason.

**BlueFireIce**: Is your review a flame or what? I know that Yusuke has a girlfriend, Hiei doesn't hate Yusuke, they are best friends, she loved Hiei but he made her love Yusuke with his wish.

**Ripper-Roo:** Yay! Invader Zim!

Nut: Well, that's all! Wait 'til next time! Laters!


	6. Spanks page 5

**Spanks Page 5**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Yes, another spanks page whether the reviews were good or not! I really don't give a rat's pet donkey! So :P! And even though I don't like this pairing any more, it's still funny to laugh at people your flaming me for the pairing even though it is clearly stated in the summary, so I'm not going to delete it sorry... too bad for you!

**Thanks to...**

**Jojogoodgirlgonebad: **Okay, maybe it was stupid. I liked that pairing when I first joined Fanfiction. The reason why he died when Botan wished he could live was because the crystals choose who was going to live and who wasn't. Kinda like a give your life and the other person may live. It's kinda like all the hocus-pocus stuff. But after all that you still say it's good so thanks for the good part...

**Pianfirelovebloodhatedeath:** No, I'm not dead yet. And I still like Spongebob and Kuwabara's stupider than Spongebob by about, 1 2 3... a lot more miles than I can count. And I think you spelt pain wrong...

TenTen-Kun: Thank you, I thought I wasn't going to be good at it...

Dayanara: Okay, sorry about your emotional day... I was bored in History when I thought of this story...

Nut: Thanks to all! Review! Dang it people!


End file.
